<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink and Blood are One in the same if you Think about it by Lesbian_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232880">Ink and Blood are One in the same if you Think about it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings'>Lesbian_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostbite is a bitch [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), being dead does fucky things to your memory, most people are just mentioned or are there in the background, no beta we die like wilbur, okay the depictions of violence arent That Bad but like just in case, techno is emotionally unavailable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is part of a series!! reading this as a standalone is possible but might be confusing so read the other parts if you want :-)</p><p>Techno has to deal with the butcher army and tommy sees why he's called the blood god and wishes he could remember</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostbite is a bitch [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ink and Blood are One in the same if you Think about it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so: theres a little bit of violence I've marked it with --- so its easier to skip if you're squeamish or just don't wanna read that other than that I don't think there anything else so hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite what many believed English wasn’t Technoblade’s first language he was just a quick learner and it just happened to be what most people around him spoke so it was easier to pick up. Techno’s first language was actually Piglan. One letter off from the people but the way it was spoken was a series of grunts and snorts and the occasional squeal, fairly breathy compared to English. The way it was written was different, however. Bold lines and decisive strokes with any writing material they were able to find. Techno didn’t know anyone else who knew Piglan and figured it was the best way he could keep a secret. So when he started keeping a notebook to keep himself in check he also started journaling. Neither were in English so he could technically say anything he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wasn’t really an emotional person. He was a survivalist like his father and bloodthirsty, unlike his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, the version of his father most people knew at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wasn’t one to “feel things” per se he was more so one to think things through until he exhausted himself. Usually, this resulted in being over-prepared and being a threat to those that had less and got on his bad side. Out of all of his traits, it was one that he was at least thankful for in some moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crying over Tommy’s body had been the most he had felt and expressed in… His whole life probably. It didn’t make him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it certainly didn’t make him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emotions were uncomfortable. Tears even more so. Physical proof that he had pushed himself too far. Physical proof that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things like these were things he put down in his private journal. He made sure it was tucked away in his ender chest whenever he was done. Even if someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow gotten his journal they probably wouldn’t be able to read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was never going to talk about it. It was all just stuff he needed to get out to clear his mind and shut the voices up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had noticed that they tended to get louder the more stressed he was. But when he was holding Tommy’s body they had gone silent. It was almost eerie to feel alone in his head for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, it was just idle chatter. Background noise that was easy to tune out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was different from his brothers. He wasn’t human. And as a kid when Phil had taught them how to survive, how to build a house that was easy to take down to move on, how to catch food, how to prepare it, how to get clean water, all of that he had internalized it. He had ingrained the lessons into his mind to make sure he wouldn’t ever forget just in case he ever needed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparring was dangerous as a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had an unquenchable thirst for blood as a child. And he still does. But now he knew how to control it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sparred with Wilbur a few times as a kid and managed to keep himself under control. But one time… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One time…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t fully remember it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered screaming, red, the voices screaming right at the front of his mind, feeling his body move before he did, Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno decided he was done for the day. He was done journaling for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the book, setting his stolen pencil to the side as he put it away in his ender chest. He took a deep breath, holding the chest shut as if it would snap and bite at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he low on? (What could he use to distract himself in the name of self-preservation?)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In L’manburg Phil had told Tommy that Techno had gone home and that they could go and visit him soon if Tommy wanted. Tubbo helped Tommy get used to life in New L’manburg and did his best to help Tommy fill in the gaps of his memories but Tommy noticed that some memories hurt Tubbo more than others. Those were the moments that Tommy made sure to point out something else to take Tubbo’s mind off of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had figured out that Ghostbur wasn’t Wilbur. Not really. Ghostbur was his brother! He had the same mannerisms even if he was a bit more shy and empty-headed than Tommy had known his brother to be but Ghostbur wasn’t the man he had founded L’manburg with. He cared about him all the same and they often tried to remember things together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had a lot more sad memories than Wilbur did. He noticed that the memories of his that he couldn't fully remember felt… Red. It didn’t make sense but they felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not warm. Not comforting the way Techno’s cottage had been when he first really came too. Not warm the way Phil’s house had been as he watched Phil sob into Techno’s shirt. Tommy didn’t remember ever seeing his father cry before that. It wasn’t a secret that Phil had favorites and that nurturing wasn’t really his specialty. Phil was good at comfort. But he wasn’t good at entirely protecting his kids from the things that made them need comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy had come to peace with it. It was something that had felt red before but now he didn’t care. Couldn’t be bothered! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur had his blue had Tommy had his red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red managed to suck out any anger a person felt and easily dispose of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy found himself holding onto his red a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were as normal as they could be in a country rebuilding itself with a child as president and 2 ghosts with different amounts of amnesia wandering around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Phil got a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo with diamond axes and all but Ranboo with aprons and covered in (what Phil assumed to be) blood. His gut sank as they forced their way in and began interrogating him about Techno’s location. Phil refused to give up the info and they pushed him to the side and began to raid his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had been watching and rushed to Phil’s side, watching as people he had only known as his friends searched his father's home. He tried to stop them but he was also pushed aside as Quackity pulled out the compass that led to Techno’s home in triumph as he ran down the stairs, holding it high in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image felt familiar somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy insisted on going with them as they put monitors around his father's ankles to keep him home and keep him contained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat in the boat with them as they rowed to Techno’s house, talking about how they would kill him, what Techno had done, stuff that made no sense to Tommy. Techno would never do anything like that. And if he did, there must have been a good reason behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everybody stepped onto shore and he followed them and tried to distract them. He didn’t want to see his friends hurt his brother. He didn’t understand why they ever would. This wasn’t what any of them were like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His efforts to at least buy Techno some time went in vain. He could only hope that Phil had warned him and that Techno would be okay. He knew his brother was a good fighter but that was when he could prepare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched from the treeline as his friends fought his brother and Tommy first the first time (at least that he could remember) saw why his brother had been nicknamed “the blood god”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched in horror as his brother threw potions at his feet and pulled out a glistening netherite sword, the enchantments seemed to shine brighter as Techno pulled back to slash, lighting itself on fire as the sword made its way towards Tubbo, lighting the boy on fire and cutting him in one fell swoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Tubbo screamed and the blood hit the snow made him want to puke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy got a similar treatment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could only watch from the sidelines as his best friend held his arm together, falling into the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The violence only stopped once Carl was involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel himself forgetting this moment the second it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no words, only the cold winds of the tundra and the feeling of something being deeply wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These weren’t his friends and that wasn’t his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was silent the whole trip back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing about this was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as his “friends” held his “brother” in cuffs, as his “brother” yelled to his father on the balcony, asking what they did to him, only then looking at Tommy with a softness and concern in his eyes. It was hard to read if you didn’t know what to look for. All of Techno’s emotions were in general. Techno asked him softly if he was okay. And for once Tommy was honest about his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head as he watched his brother dragged away from him, his father, and his other brother who had a blue sheep with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt very grey currently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched as his oldest brother, the man who had protected him when he was younger,  found his body, brought him home, and buried him was put into a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Techno both looked up at the mechanism above Techno’s cage and saw the anvil at the very top. There was no surviving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A trial was promised but a trial didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What nobody saw was Techno shake something out of his sleeve and into his hands and hold onto it tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What nobody expected was Punz coming in with TNT, Quackity pulling the lever, and the anvil falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anvil fell right on top of Tommy’s brother but he was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a beautiful display of green, white, and yellow flashes and sparkles, Techno rose, looking as if he was being pulled towards the heavens by his chest and as his body shone in the same colors as the flashes around him. Tommy felt hope rise in his chest as he watched his brother cheat death. Everything seemed to stop as Techno dodged death, confirming that he would never die. With everyone, distracted Techno used the anvil that should’ve caused his first death as a step stool to jump the bars that had been around him and run towards the hole his horse had been put in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched his brother disappear with Dream and felt... Betrayed almost. Tommy looked back at Phil who seemed to be relieved that Techno got away. The four who had come for his brother and failed all were distracted by Punz before he ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother had gone with Dream. Tubbo told him things about that man but he couldn’t remember much himself. The man’s name left a bad taste in the back of his mouth. He thought he should remember. How did Ghostbur seem so happy not knowing? They founded this place, they should remember it! It wasn’t right! It wasn’t fair! Tommy should know! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to know why L’manburg was a crater, why Dream made him feel on edge, why Tubbo was president, whoever the fuck Schlatt was, why he was in the snow, why he felt so red, what was going on!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was reminded of breaking bottles and blood on the fresh snow. Of stone and buttons. Of fireworks and screams. Of fire and obsidian. All in the back of his skull. He didn’t know what any of it meant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know if he wanted to remember everything before he died now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>